


That's My Girl

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Cussing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Top Bucky Barnes, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You're going to your university's reunion... but this time, you're not alone.





	That's My Girl

You stood in front of the dressing table, fixing your make-up. The lipstick shook in your hand every time you tried to put it on, and it annoyed you beyond compare. Why were you so nervous? It was just a reunion, and Bucky would be there with you, so what the fuck was wrong?

“Hey, bab— Whoa.” Bucky entered your bedroom, and he stopped on his tracks when he took in your figure. It'd been a while since he'd seen you in a dress, and the boots you wore made you look casual... and extremely sexy. “Well, hello there.”

You rolled your eyes. “Hey...” You put on the cap on the lipstick.

Bucky frowned. “Is everything okay?” He asked you.

You turned your back on the dressing table to face Bucky, who was now standing in front of you. “I can't even put on my lipstick.” You left it on the table with a thud. “It's ridiculous.”

“Why are you so nervous about this? It's just a reunion.”

You scoffed. “You've clearly never gone to a reunion.”

“Yeah, sorry, I was born during World War I.” You looked at him, deadpanned. “What's making you nervous?”

You took a breath. “So I never told you about this, but... in college, people weren't... so nice to me.”

Bucky frowned. “Explain.”

You grabbed your arm, the nails digging into your skin. “They'd call me fat. Like, a lot. Not everyone, but like, the people I was friends with? And... they'd tell me I'd always be alone and bullshit like that.”

Bucky's blood boiled and you could see the annoyance in his eyes. The kind of annoyance he used to break out of armoured buildings and punch nazis.

Oh, shit.

“Anyway, the word fat hasn't meant anything to me since I got my PhD. And who gives a fuck about that when you're working with the Avengers, am I right?”

Bucky eliminated all space between you two. “That's my girl,” he muttered. You put your arms on his shoulders, your hands going to his hair. You felt his hands on your ass, bringing you closer to him.

Your nerves shook underneath your skin, but as you kissed Bucky, you forgot about them. He teased your lips, pulling away and coming back every second, and in your breath, he could tell you wanted him.

He grabbed your thighs and sat you on top of the dressing table. “We're gonna be late,” you mumbled on his lips.

Against you, you sensed an erection forming on Bucky's pants. “I don't care,” he whispered back, his lips going to your neck.

You moaned.

* * *

 

You walked hand in hand with Bucky as you entered the ballroom. The chance of old, destructive feelings resurfacing scared you, which is why Bucky was there: to help keep your mind at bay.

But he had differents plans in mind.

The ballroom had tall round tables everywhere with at least two stools in each. Familiar faces drank and laughed, and Bucky squeezed your hand to bring you back to reality.

He then let go to grab two glasses of champagne. “Should we get a table?”

“Yeah.” You looked at him. “Babe, you can't drink.”

“I know. They're both for you.”

“Have I told you I love you?”

Bucky chuckled and kissed your cheek. “Let's go.”

You drank the champagne in one shot and left the other glass on top of the table you took. You sat on the stools and you sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. 

“None of these people are good looking. How could they give you shit?” You snorted, but remained silent. “Okay, c'mere.” Bucky grabbed your stool with his metal arm and brought you to him, you both sitting side by side. He put an arm around you. “Tell me about them.”

You grabbed the glass of champagne. “Okay, hm... Elliot and Jessica.” You pointed at a blonde guy and a redhaired girl talking. “The golden couple. Been together since sophomore year in high school. Their conversations are mostly about hair and shitting all over people's self-esteems.”

“Sounds like a pair of pretentious snobs.”

“They are. During freshman year, they wouldn't shut up about how they were prom king and queen.”

“Ugh.”

“Who else? Hm... Oh, Estela. She's all about appearances and a huge TERF.” You lifted your head to look around the place. “Rafael, Sven, and... Justin.”

You explained to Bucky the beef. “I'm more interested in the fact that most of them are guys, which means...” He cracked the nuckles of his natural hand.

“You're not punching anybody.”

“Not even one of them?”

You snorted and grabbed his lapels to kiss him. When you met his gaze again, you said, “No.”

Bucky's smile lit up your world.

“Well, hello.” Bucky and you turned to the man talking: Sven. The European arsehole who couldn't keep it in his pants and gave syphilis to at least twenty-five people on campus. “(Y/N), remember me?”

You turned to face him, and Bucky put his metal arm over one of your legs. His deadpanned face intimidated Sven, and you could tell. “Sven...” You eyed him. “How I wish I didn't.”

He figured answering in a mean tone wouldn't go well for him, so instead, he asked, “How've you been?”

“I'm amazing.”

“Sven!” A voice called out to him and approached the table. Justin. “Whoa! (Y/N).” He noticed Bucky behind you. “Who's the scary guy?”

“Her boyfriend,” Bucky replied.

Justin's eyes widened. “Damn.”

“What do you want?” You inquired in a nonchalant tone.

“I figured I'd say hello,” Sven justified. “I see it was a mistake, so... I'm gonna... Go, yeah.”

“No, no. Stay,” Justin insisted. “I thought this reunion was to reminisce on the good ol' days.”

You snorted. “You're joking, right?” You could feel fear creeping up in your bones, but you didn't care for them. You didn't care for Justin or Sven or the golden couple. Bucky was there, and in a way, he made you stronger. Like there wasn't any demon you couldn't defeat with him next to you. “The good ol' days consisted of you calling me a fatty and wishing I didn't get good grades so you'd be higher on the class.”

Justin chuckled. The idiot chuckled, and Bucky tensed up behind you. “Damn, working with the Avengers has done a lot to your brain, huh?”

Bucky got up, clenching his metal hand. “I suggest you leave.”

“No, babe.” You got up and grabbed your clutch. “We're leaving.”

You took his hand, done with their bullshit. But as you walked out of the ballroom, Justin yelled, “It doesn't matter what you do, you'll never be good enough, you hear me?! You'll never be as good as me!”

Bucky searched your eyes for permission to kick his ass, but you handed him your clutch and turned around, making your way towards Justin.

You offered him a smile... before kneeling him in the balls and then punching him in the face. All your old classmates stared at the scene. You heard gasps. “That's where you're wrong. There's no point of comparison between you and me! I was better than you then and I am so much better than you now, you fuck!” You took a glass of champagne and gulped it whole, giving it to Jessica on the way out. You grabbed your boyfriend's hand. “Let's go.”

You didn't talk until you got to the parking lot of the university and entered the passenger side of the car.

You let out a fearful breath. “What did I just do?”

“You gave him what he deserved,” Bucky said and he put both of your hands on your cheeks. “He deserved it, okay? And if you didn't do something, I was going to,” he explained. “You're an incredible person, and you don't deserve to get shit, okay? From anyone.”

You nodded. “You're right,” you answered. “He had it coming.” You looked at your red knuckles. “Ugh, it hurts. It was worth it, though.” Bucky took your hand and kissed it. You met his gaze, and his blue eyes made your heart race.

You don't recall a moment where Bucky hasn't stood by you. Like Justin with you, there wasn't a point of comparison where Bucky resembled to any others you'd had.

He was a man.

You grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in to kiss. It was sloppy and needy. You straddled him, your hands finding refuge under his shirt.

Bucky bit his lower lip. “That's my girl,” he groaned as you proceeded to unbutton his jeans. 


End file.
